


Obfuscate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [360]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs doesn't understand the significance of red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/26/2000 for the word [obfuscate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/26/obfuscate).
> 
> obfuscate  
> To darken or render indistinct or dim.  
> To make obscure or difficult to understand or make sense of.  
> To confuse or bewilder.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #078 Red.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Obfuscate

“Which color, Gibbs?” Abby asked, thrusting about thirty different shades of red in front of Gibbs.

“Abby, what?” Gibbs was beyond confused. All the colors looked the same to him.

Tony obfuscated matters even more by adding another twenty shades of red for a total of fifty. “Are any of these better?”

“What are we even looking at colors for?” Gibbs questioned, hoping for a straight answer.

“Why, my next outlandish outfit, of course.” Abby smiled coquettishly at Gibbs as if asking his opinion on her outfit color was something they normally did.

Truthfully, Abby and Tony were curious if there was a particular shade of red that Gibbs preferred since his preference for redheads was well known. This may not have been the best excuse to find out that information, but it was the best they could come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
